Fast Fear
by FrostTigress
Summary: When a rapidash named Star finds a new life far from home with a family of three, she can't help but feel protective. When gangs start getting into her racing career, trouble follows with tragedy right behind it. M for gang violence, gambling, and such. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!


**This is a new one that was actually starting out as a pokemon short story but turned into this. Remember to review and tell me what you think. There may be a sequel somewhere in the future.**

* * *

A rapidash grazed near a fence. The whole group of rapidash, milktank and tauros were fenced in a nice enclosure. Their owner and his young son of twenty pitched hay over the fence to the hungry group. A fancy car pulled up and a man in a suit and tie strode over with too much confidence for one filly's liking. She watched the three humans talk for a while and when the man handed over a paper and left, she went to investigate.

"Dad, we can't sell the milktank. They're our main source of income, though I'm sure the rapidash and tauros would find lovely homes with other people."

"I know your right, but after so many years with all of these pokemon, I don't know how I'm going to do this. I've raised most of them, their parents, and grandparents through the years and we've always managed... Why did your brother-"

"Please, don't go there. It'll just hurt us both." The elder man nodded slowly. The rapidash decided and trotted over to them slowly. She nickered softly to them.

"Hey, Star. Your a yearling this year aren't you. Too bad we won't have the farm much longer after this. I was hoping my grandson could help train you. Looks like that's not going to happen now." A tear rolled down his cheek and Star nuzzled him affectionately on the shoulder. He let out a small laugh and hugged her.

* * *

"Do I hear 5,000 pokes?"

"Five thousand."

"What about 6,000? No? Going once... Twice... Sold to the gentleman with the number three."

Star watched sadly as a tag was put around her neck. The number stood out on multiple rapidash. The buyer looked over the rest to be auctioned off and decided against them. He pulled a trailer up and handed the money to the old man. The guy put a hand on Star's head before letting her out.

"This girl is Star. Take good care of her and the others. I had high hopes for her and the stallion." His wrinkling hand patted her before dropping slowly.

"Don't worry. They'll all get the best from me and my daughters. The name is Daniel Tristen. Don't be afraid to call and visit. I know you've always been close to your pokemon."

Star and a few others were led into a spacious trailer. The door was shut and locked and the darkness smelled of fresh bedding. She glanced around and recognized a few of the others her age. She stayed awake during the trip, watching the land roll by for what seemed to her like hours. Soon, the truck slowed and turned into a nice looking place. Two girls stood on the porch with twinkling eyes. Daniel got out and walked around. He took each pokemon by the harness and tied it to a different place on the trailer. Star ended up beside Blaze, the stallion of her year. He wickered a little greeting and she responded with a nod, not taking her eyes off the two smaller humans. The little one ran up to them, nearly spooking the other two rapidash. Star and Blaze stood with good nature while the human, that looked to be around nine, stroked their noses gently.

"Hey, Dad, do I get to pick first? Or does sissy since it's her birthday tomorrow?"

"Your sister will first, Mai." He turned to the girl that was hesitating. "Sarah, you can come pick one if you want. I know you've been waiting for a long while for this."

The older girl came up. Her hand rested first on the two on the other side of the trailer. Star watched as she shook her head after each one. She then came around and set her hand against Star's forehead. Star looked deep into her little blue eyes and felt something.

"Dad, I want this one with the grey mane and tail."

"Good choice. Now it's your turn, Mai."

"Yay! I want this big guy. He looks nice." The little girl patted his cheek and he nuzzled her kindly. Star looked again at the girl in front of her. She was fourteen with shorter brown hair and a thoughtful look in her eyes. Sarah turned to her dad.

"Can I ride her?"

"I don't know yet. Let's see how she reacts under a saddle."

Little Mai piped up, "Can I ride him yet?" Her dad smiled and ruffled her hair gently.

"Not yet. Your still too little. Maybe later I can saddle him up and take you for a ride, but right now lets get sissy's birthday present ready."

He took the fireproof saddle and set it on Star's back carefully. She turned to look at him and nickered happily. She stood as he tightened the girth and straightened the stirrups. Daniel turned to his daughter.

"I think she's already been gentled. You can ride her for a little while. She might still be tired from the trip."

Sarah mounted her new rapidash. "Okay, Dad. I'll be back for supper." She clicked her tongue and turned her to an open pasture. When out of her dad's sight, she leaned close to the pokemon's ear.

"Okay, Star, let's go." Star understood, and when the girl slackened the reigns, she started. She thundered over hills and flew through the golden grass. When Sarah pulled up, Star reluctantly obeyed. The girl looked at her new friend. "I wonder if Dad will let me train you. Your a very fast rapidash. I'm sure you'd be great in a race. She looked to the sky. "It's starting to get dark, we should head back."

* * *

Daniel straightened the newspaper while waiting for Sarah to get back from her ride. He glanced at a title and it got his attention.

_**Rapidash Race Rumbles?**_

He looked farther down it for some explanation and found it.

Spectators were shocked the other day when a gang owned rapidash was shot by another gang's members in the crowd. The horror turned to chaos when other of the racing pokemon were fired upon by both groups. Out of the number of casualties, three of the five rapidash were killed. One is still in critical condition. Statistics say that more gang activity has gone into betting and racing now than any other thing. One of the arrested said this, "don't deny, we actually enjoy watching the races, but this is about money as it has always been. Who gets the money rules the rest." This statement proves that even though they found a new thing to be interested in, it does not affect how they view the outcome.

He slowly set the paper down and hid it when his daughter walked in.

"Did you groom and feed her?"

"Yeah. Hey, Dad, can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"You know how you used to race? I think Star could do it."

He thought about the article he just read and mentally decided against it, though he didn't want to let her down.

"I'll think about it."

"Yay! Thanks, Dad. She is super fast and well behaved. I'm sure she can win any race." She ran upstairs and he set his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do..."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. I'll have another up soon. Don't forget to review. ^^**


End file.
